Rutanian Navy
UNDER CONSTRUCTION The Rutanian Navy (RN) is the naval branch of the Rutanian Armed Forces and holds the distinction of being the the second largest and most funded branch in the military. The high level of funding has led it to become one of the more technologically advanced in Artania and Terra. It is considered to be a "green-water" navy. =History= =Leadership= =Organization= Fleet Forces =Personnel= Training =Equipment= The Navy operates 70 ships and 140 aircraft. Ships The names of commissioned ships of the Navy are prefixed with the letters "CRS", designating "Commonwealth of Rutania Ship". Non-commissioned, civilian-manned vessels have names that begin with "CNS", standing for "Commonwealth Naval Ship" The names of ships are officially selected by the Secretary of the Navy, often to honor important people or places.The Navy also maintains a reserve fleet of inactive vessels that are maintained for reactivation in times of need. The number and location of these ships is classified. Aircraft Carriers * Republic Class Carriers (5 ships) The CRS Republic Class Carriers are the largest ships in the Rutanian Navy (avg. length: 500m). It is powered through nuclear propulsion technology, and has the capability to actively serve on the surface for 25 years non-stop. Each carrier is equipped with 5 x Rancher surface to air missiles, 7 x RMG counter-measure systems allocated throughout the ship. The carriers have the capabilities to carry approximately 100+ fixed wings and helicopters. The armor for this class is classified. - Lead ship: CRS Commonwealth - Prominent Ships: *CRS Archadia *CRS James Edwards *CRS Scott Wesley *CRS Lord Klausenburg Amphibious Assault Vessels There are currently 5 AAV's in service. - Lead ship: CRS Gregory Ellis Assault/Transport Vessel The AAV's in the Rutanian Navy has the capabilities to transport large numbers of troops, marine equipments and vehicles to anywhere in the world, with its nuclear propulsion system that can support the ships for 20 years. The AAV's have the volume to carry approximately 5,000 soldiers along with the adequate equipments, including the vehicles. Submarines *''Benedictus VII'' Class Missile Submarine The Benedictus VII class submarines have the capabilities to support surface warfare from classified meters below the water surface. The submarines play a pivotal role in anti-surface warfares, with its 5 x anti-surface guided torpedos as its main weapons against various sized warships. In total, there are 3 submarines from this class. *''Davenport III'' Class Warfare Submarines The Davenport III class submarines are equipped with one of the most comprehensive combat system in Terra. Due to its highly complicated involvement in naval combats, the information for this submarine class is classified. In total, there is 2 submarine from this class. Surface Vessels Destroyers There are 5 old-aged battle cruisers that transformed into the new class destroyers under the consistent funding to the navy. Overall, there are 17 Destroyers that have the capabilities for high-performance anti-submarine, anti-air, and anti-surface warfare. The armor and the weapons for these ships are classified. Special Destroyers (Performs under RutTech Combat System) ''- CRS Kragusrov'' - CRS Delvar - CRS Fortitude - CRS Nelson Cruisers There are 20 large surface combat vessels that conduct anti-air/anti-missile warfare, surface warfare, anti-submarine warfare, and strike operations independently or as members of a larger task force. The armor and the weapons for these ships are strictly classified. Frigates Approximately 18 Frigates serve the Rutanian Navy. The frigates support the carrier taskgroups, as well as various other naval tasks and operations. The armor and the weapons for these ships are strictly classified. Aircraft Weapons =Links= Armed Forces of Rutania Category:Rutania